Work machine implements, such as bucket assemblies for mining equipment, are subjected to high wear due to the harsh environment in which they operate. Specifically, portions of the bucket assembly, such as side bars, that penetrate the ground and/or material which is to be moved are subjected to the greatest amount of wear. A worn side bar can be relatively expensive and time consuming to replace. Because the side bars are generally made from steel and are welded to the bucket assembly, a worn portion of the side bar must be cut out of the bucket assembly and a new portion welded into place. Thus, many bucket assemblies include side bar protectors that are attached to an edge of the side bar that penetrates the material. The side bar protectors are much more economical and less time consuming to replace than the side bar, itself.
Often, side bar protectors are removeably attached to the edges of the side bars by connectors, such as brackets, that are welded or bolted to the side bars. For instance, a side bar protector assembly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,365, issued to Robinson, on May 21, 1991, includes side bar protectors with U-shaped cross sections that are attached to mounts welded to a bucket assembly. The mounts fits inside of the side bar protectors and are secured by pins extending through aligned apertures of the mount and side bar protector. The U-shaped cross-section allows the side protectors to wrap around the bucket edge.
Although side bar protectors, such as the Robinson protector, protect the side bar edge from wear, many side bar protector assemblies are substantially wider than the side bar, and thus, create an overhang into the bucket assembly. The overhang of the protector can trap material between the protector and the side bar wall. The material trapped in the bucket is commonly referred to as carry back, and reduces the productivity of the work machine.
Moreover, although side bar protectors are more economical to replace than the side bar, the side bar protectors are also subjected to wear. During operation of the bucket assembly, the side bar protector will be repeatedly subjected to various loads and impacts. If the loads are not adequately transferred to the bucket assembly through the brackets, the loads can cause a fastener assembly, often consisting of a nut threaded to a bolt, to shear and fail. For instance, an interface between the mount and the Robinson side bar protector may not provide sufficient contact surface in order to adequately transfer the loads to the bucket assembly, rather than through the pin securing the assembly.
Further, due to wear, the side bar protectors must be periodically replaced or repositioned. The detachment and reattachment of the protectors can consume valuable time in which that the work machine could be operating. In addition, at least two tools are often required; one to hold a nut from rotating while another is used to rotate the bolt.